vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133539-wildstarfailed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been able to do all the with no issues. Safe to say this doesn't happen to everyone so it might be selective towards people with lower specced PC's. | |} ---- ---- My guildies haven't had many issues either so no, these issues aren't affecting everyone and I stand to what I said. Edited September 29, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- I hope you're joking and I missed the sarcasm here. | |} ---- Haven't had any of those issues mentioned either. Except lag in BG's | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where do you see these bugs? The only issue I've been having is that its lag like crazy on entity. Takes forever for a reaction when I hit a button. | |} ---- Did you HAVE to give them a handy hashtag to complain more with? ;) | |} ---- ---- Yeah hopefully it'll be a trend on Twitter. Kappa. Edited September 30, 2015 by DatGuyAsh | |} ---- Every launch and every relaunch has staggeringly higher loads in the first week or two than for the rest of the game's lifecycle. So by "planned better", we would mean buying extra equipment that will only have a use for about a week? There's a reason that every MMO struggles on launch, and it's not because everybody fails to anticipate the load. It's because it's not intelligent to purchase the hardware that is appropriate for that load when that load won't ever exist again. Edited September 30, 2015 by Katia Managan | |} ---- ---- It's always refreshing to see another person who knows more than "It should just be good!", and can actually delve in to the more technical aspects of game dev/server management. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think most peoples problems are on the PvE server which is more full than Luminai I think. | |} ---- ---- I logged in to Luminai both last night and today morning and tried to do dailies. Lag varied from 2 to 6 seconds delay. One of my friends tried to run a vet dungeon. First boss, they die, but get stuck in combat unable to resurrect. Because they're stuck in combat they couldn't even abandon. All had to quit the game. As far as megaservers are concerned, Luminai either has less space than Hazak did, or everyone occupying it is stuck on the starting airship. Because you get super massive lag and log in queues and still it doesn't really feel over populated. | |} ---- Wait, you were trying to do dailies and are saying it doesn't seem over populated? That's because most people are new players, take Warhound US for example, 113 people in the first deradune town. | |} ---- I mean I checked Thayd, Whitevale and Exile starter zones yesterday. I didn't see enough players to warrant calling this a megaserver. And the server had a queue at the time too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This isn't a case of server load. People have been getting thrown back to the character select screen for the last several non-peak hours, since the servers came back up, when they could actually enter the game during peak hours before the maintenance. | |} ---- Are you describing the GW2 launch? | |} ---- Three words: Amazon Scalable Servers. Thank you. | |} ---- i doubt he/she is joking, i have had no issues with getting in the game. I have seen the 3 sec delay issue and i have been kicked to the character selection screen once. Other than those two issues, which are minor imo, i have had no other problems. Edited October 1, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- ---- I've sent Wildstar a ticket about it I think it's a forum bug. | |} ---- It is a bug, and one that doesn't happen consistently enough to figure out why. But every now and then it will decide that the second or third reply started the thread. | |} ---- Ah I see hopefully it's fixed soon. | |} ---- For those having trouble at and beyond the character creation screens, I have a suggestion if wanting a first look in while things get settled and sorted. Play experimentally outside your "zone." Living in Canada, but having most of my mmorpg social ties to European players, I chose to try play on Jabbit instead, and as a result my play hours are well outside of the chief activity on the server. I've been able to create both characters, and play through the starting areas first dozen character combat levels. It's given me a good chance to get a feel for the "play" of the game. If living in the EU, making a test character on the NA server(s) should do the same. Will this work for everyone? No. Will it be a good permanent solution for everyone? Not at all. But it should help to temporarily mitigate your trouble, while the tech support crew work. | |} ---- ---- Keep trying Wildstar are constantly updating the servers and trying to figure out the lag which will be fixed soon hopefully. You wont regret it keep trying best Free to play game out there. | |} ---- but last i checked every game that DOES do what you stated above often has a better launch week because they have that extra equipment to fall back. boy/girl scouts rule #1 ALWAYS be prepared!! and to be honest wildstar NEEDS the people and the way this launch is going, they are gonna wind up with the same size community they had before f2p (maybe little less). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----